


Bring Her Back

by imaginetvd



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginetvd/pseuds/imaginetvd
Summary: On the mission to find out who killed their mother, Ella and Cameron end up in New Orleans seeking the help of a certain Original Hybrid. But they seem to be keeping a lot of secrets about themselves. One thing Klaus knows is that they are determined to find justice for what happened.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

It was late evening when Ella and Cameron had finally made their way back from school. Since it was Senior Year, the twins had been putting extra effort in and making sure they were keeping on top of their work. Even if that meant that they arrived home after their mother who was the Principal of the school. Their house was a 10-minute walk off the school premises, close enough so if something happened their mom was on hand but far enough that the three of them had some semblance of privacy. 

The pair looked slightly worn out as they trudged along the driveway that led to their family home. Despite the fact that they were both supernatural beings- as was every student at the Salvatore Boarding School- the sheer amount of extra-curricular activities they were involved in had definitely taken its toll on them. There were only a few months left until graduation, the twins making sure they were thoroughly prepared for their SATs. 

Ella was on her phone texting her friends so they could decide a date to find Prom dresses. It was their school’s official first Prom- the other years deciding to opt-out of the event seeing as there were so few students at the time. But the teachers- mainly Caroline- had been adamant about having one this year and the students were more than happy to oblige. It would be fun to take part in such a mundane custom even if it was only for one night.

“Hey, who are you asking to Prom?” Ella asked intrigued after Penelope brought it up in the chat. 

Her brother was reaching to unlock the door, his hand hesitating on the doorknob as he turned to face her. Cameron wasn’t sure how to answer her question, he hadn’t truly given it much thought but that didn’t mean he didn’t have anyone in mind. “Who says I’m going?” He raised a single brow, challenging her. 

El moved a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and scoffed at him. “You’ve met our mom. There’s no way you’re getting out of this.”

He grimaced, knowing she was right. “You have a point there.” Cam turned back to the door and pulled the keys out of his pocket and put it into the lock. “Still doesn’t mean I need a date,” he huffed at her. Turning the lock, he realised that it was already open and a frown became apparent on his face. 

“The door’s open,” he pointed out.

His sister shrugged not deeming it important. “Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Enzo are coming over for dinner, remember? They’re probably here and forgot to lock the door,” she explained before pushing past him and into the house. 

But once the twins had walked past the threshold, it was clear that their aunt and uncle weren’t here yet. Nor was their mother. That was the first red flag.

Throwing their bags on the couch, the siblings became unnerved at the dead silence that had enveloped the house. That was the second red flag. There should be some sound even if it was just the washing machine. Ella made her way into the kitchen, where her mother should be, Cameron not far behind.

Ella gasped involuntarily at the sight, her hand moving to cover her mouth as she stifled a sob. Tears clouded her vision but there was no mistaking what was in front of her. She shook her head in denial as if that would change what had happened but the figure was still there.

Their mother still dead. 

“No,” was all Cameron was able to say. His voice was a mere whisper as to not disturb the corpse on the kitchen floor. He made a move to approach the body but something stopped him. The fact that once he adjusted her position, when he saw her lifeless eyes, it would make it all real. 

The boy was so fixated on the image in front of him hadn’t realised his sister had taken action and rang their aunt. Tears streamed down his face silently but he couldn’t bring himself to wipe them away. What good would it do anyway? They would continue to fall regardless.

Ella’s voice was distant to him but the words were distinct, the hurt evident in her shaky tone.

“Uhm, we just-Cam and I, we, uh,” she took a deep breath trying to calm herself, “came home late. She was...lying there. She’s dead, Aunt Bonnie.” The girl sobbed not knowing what to do, what to say. “Whe-where, what should we...um, we do?”

She nodded as she heard her uncle saying they would be there shortly and to wait for them to arrive. Hanging up the phone, Ella walked over to her brother and placed a hand on his arm, leaning her head on him for support. Cameron shut his eyes tightly not wanting to see his mom like this anymore.

With his eyes still shut, he took a deep breath in an effort to control himself. Everything in him wanted him to lash out at the world, there were people out there that had no idea what had happened in their home. Ignorant of what the children had lost. He wished that he could go back to this morning when his mother was annoyed at Ella for being late, glaring at Cameron when he made an offhand comment about how she wasn’t that different to Caroline. The blonde vampire had been more than frustrated at her children. They dreaded coming home and have their mom angry at them- especially since she found out they skipped class. But angry was way better than dead.

“We should call Alaric,” his voice was low, unnervingly calm for someone who’s mother lay dead a couple of feet away. 

Ella stuttered before moving away from her brother, “Uh yeah, you’re right.” She pulled her phone back out of her pocket before texting him that it was an emergency and he needed to come over now. “Told him,” she said sending her brother a small smile.

He hummed in response, his body numb, the house suddenly feeling cold and alien to him. Cameron didn't know what to feel. A swirl of emotions flitting through his mind, his heart heavy with loss.

The door swung open behind them and Bonnie walked forward, bursting into tears when she saw that her best friend really was dead. Enzo was holding her back, trying to calm her down so they could take action and move Caroline’s body off the cold kitchen floor. He inclined his head towards the twins, silently telling her to be strong for them. The witch nodded her head wiping her tears away and pulled the twins into her embrace. 

Bonnie cried with them and for them. Yes, she had lost a friend but they had lost a parent. Caroline hadn’t even lived the course of one human life nevermind the centuries that were promised to her when she had turned. The woman couldn’t help but break down at the similarities the children shared with one of her oldest friends. Ella’s eyes that were exact replicas of Caroline it was easy for Bonnie to forget that it wasn’t actually her childhood friend she was looking at. 

“What did they do to you, Gorgeous?” Enzo whispered sullenly as he picked up Caroline’s body. Carefully, he placed her on the couch in the living room, the three others following on shortly.  
Bonnie reached out to take Caroline’s hand, wincing at the cold skin she came into contact with. Nonetheless, she placed it in her lap waiting for the blonde to squeeze back, show them that she wasn’t dead. Maybe this was a cruel joke. 

“‘Ric should be on his way,” Cameron added. He stared at the carpet shuffling on his feet.

Enzo nodded at him and texted their family and friends about the situation. They would have to take action soon since they couldn’t simply leave her body in the living room.   
“Who would do this?” Ella burst into tears leaning on her aunt for support. She almost collapsed on her mother’s corpse if it wasn’t for Bonnie holding her back. The blonde sobbed uncontrollably burying her face in the embrace of the older witch. 

But that was just it. Nobody had any suspicion of who could be behind such an act. The Mystic Falls residents hadn’t made any enemies since the birth of the twins. Not since they had something much more precious to lose; two babies who had no way of defending themselves. 

Cameron looked up, his curiosity getting the better of him and immediately regretted it. The three of them were crowded around Caroline’s body, mourning her death. He averted his gaze to the ceiling and bit his lip in an effort to stop crying. The tears fell although no sound came out. He covered his mouth with his hand when he thought he was on the verge of fully breaking down. All he wanted to do was scream; the wolf in him threatening to escape. 

So caught up in his own grief, Cam hadn’t noticed his sister approaching him. She looked as broken as he felt. Trying to force a smile on his face, for her sake, it came out as a grimace instead.   
Ella didn’t want him to be strong or to be stand-offish. She simply wanted the only person she truly had left. It had always been the three of them since forever, now the three were reduced to two. And Cameron, try as he might, was definitely not unaffected by this loss. 

Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him, a comforting gesture for both of them. Cameron continued to cry and his shirt was damp from Ella’s sobs but he wouldn’t comment on it. It seemed as if crying was the only thing they knew how to do. 

“We’ll get through this, Ella,” the immortal promised. “Time is the best healer,” he spoke softly. “And luckily for us, that’s all we have.”

“It’s not fair, Cam,” she cried, “I mean, we were never going to grow old together but we were supposed to have eternity together.”  
Bonnie placed a hand on Ella’s back, “She’ll be watching over you, Ella. Never doubt that.”

The blonde turned around, sending a grateful smile to her aunt. She wiped her tears away and moved back to where her mother was, Cameron following close. Kneeling down, El took her mother’s hand in hers. 

“I’ll find out who did this, Mom. Even if it’s the last thing I ever do,” she swore quietly.

Enzo and Bonnie didn't seem to notice what the girl was saying. They were filling in Alaric on everything that happened and thankfully he had arrived alone. There was no need for Lizzie and Josie to also see such a scene.

Her brother, on the other hand, had picked up on the promise. He nodded at her in agreement, a silent vow to each other to bring their mother’s killer to justice. 

Whoever did this would pay.


	2. Chapter 2

The days had been hectic leading up to Caroline's funeral. The family had been flying in, preparations were being made and now it was finally coming together. It was all becoming real, in a few short hours the twins would bury their mother. A short journey to the church and they would leave with the knowledge that they would never see their mom again.

Ella flattened her dress in front of the mirror self-consciously, making sure she looked a lot more kept together than she felt. She decided to forgo putting make-up on, didn't have the energy to put in more than the minimal effort that was required. Her blonde hair was pinned up, a few loose strands framing her face. Gazing at her reflection, the teen could barely recognise herself. Eyes-so similar to Caroline's-looking back appeared empty and almost pitiful.

She quickly averted her gaze, shoving on a black cardigan and made her way to the living room. Maybe seeing her family would brighten her spirits. Even if it was by a small fraction. Ella paused before descending down the stairs and took a deep breath in order to gain composure. She could hear her brother faintly giving himself a pep talk and smiled sadly knowing she wasn't alone in her grief.

Cameron had been staring at the sheet of paper for over an hour. He was meant to give a small speech at the funeral. His sister had a flair for this type of thing, public speaking had never been a problem for her and Cam tended to let her bask in the spotlight rather than be the one under it. And his decision had been risky, he hadn't even informed anyone or showed them a preview of what was to come. But he was convinced that his mother would be pleased with his choice.

It wasn't just having to speak in front of everyone, it was having to face the music. People would be watching him, waiting for him to break down. They would send him looks of sympathy, tell him how sorry they were, how wonderful Caroline was and how it was such a shame she passed when she was so young. That was what he didn't think he could handle.

"You just have to get through today. That's all. It'll be easy, thank everyone for coming, keep a smile on your face and keep the tears at bay," he told himself, his eyes shut in an effort to calm his nerves.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. His sister opened the door without waiting for his conformation and for once he let it slide. Cameron smiled softly and didn't object when Ella came to sit at his side.

"You know, it's okay to cry. It won't be the first time everyone's seen your ugly crying face," Ella teased but her words were truthful.

Cam chuckled, "Thanks for that." He shook his head, the smile wearing off. His posture straightened and he quickly sobered up reality dawning on him. "Come on. Time to get this over with."

A nod was the only response he received, Ella walking out so he could collect himself before having to face the music.

He took a deep breath, picking up the sheets of paper on shoving them in one of his blazer pockets. Glancing at the framed picture of him, his sister and his mother on the shelf, he took a deep breath knowing that this was something he had to do. Cameron couldn't let his mom down.

Not again.

* * *

The service was held at Fell's Church and it seemed as if the whole town had come to pay their respects. The pews were full and the doors of the church permanently open in order to accommodate a large number of guests, rows of chairs added.

The twins knew that Caroline was an avid member of the community, well-loved by a majority of them but weren't fully aware of the extent. Seeing all these people turn up showed them just how much of an impact she had made on Mystic Falls.

Matt had given a heart-warming speech celebrating Caroline's life. As the Mayor of Mystic Falls, he had an obligation to attend but the tribute was a lot more personal than it usually would have been if it was another citizen. The others in the group of friends refrained from doing the same, deciding to wait until a more intimate setting.

Now it was time for Ella to say her piece, her brother following after her. She walked to the lectern, head bowed down as she unfolded the paper in her hand. Reaching the stand, Ella took a deep breath before looking at everyone who was present. El looked at her aunts and uncles, then to her friends and finally to her brother. Each of them had sent her looks of encouragement and she was grateful to have such supportive people in her life.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ella and, as you've probably gathered, we're here today to celebrate the life of my mother, Caroline Forbes," she kept her voice steady as she spoke. "My mom was born and raised in Mystic Falls, and coming from a founding family, her future was pretty much set out for her. But she was an over-achiever, wanted to make a change in the world; in people's lives. Clearly, by the number of people in attendance, she succeeded in her goal."

"I could talk for hours about what a great woman she was, countless stories that I will carry with me for the rest of my days but I can't think of a single memory that can truly show how precious she was. I have been racking my brain for days trying to write the perfect eulogy in her honour. I think all I can do is thank her for everything she has done for me; for all of us. She never failed to remind us how much she loved my brother and I and made sure we didn't doubt it for a second, always there for us when we needed her. Mom would always say that Cam and I were her greatest blessing. Having her for a mother was definitely ours."

" _Accept the things you cannot change and change the things you can_...I'm pretty sure my mom stole that from somewhere," she chuckled, "but words to live by." A wistful smile appeared on Ella's face as she pondered the quote for a minute.

"As hard as it is accepting the fact that she is no longer here, I am at peace knowing she will be watching over me and her legacy will live on through her children and whose lives she touched." She picked up her papers before looking back at the sea of faces in front of her.

Despite the tears running down their faces, her family were swelling with pride. Cameron nodded his head in appraisal and she returned the gesture knowing she hadn't just made a fool of herself.

Ella turned to the casket behind her, "I love you so much, Mom, and will miss you more than words can say."

* * *

Cameron gulped nervously at the large audience before him. He knew it was too late to back out now, he had to make do with what he had. Staring at the sheet in his hand, the words were all wrong. Shoving the paper back into his pocket, he decided to speak from the heart. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Like my sister, I had trouble coming up with something to say. I had a long speech prepared but words could never truly do my mother justice. In 3rd grade, on Mother's Day, I decided to learn a song on the piano and sing it as a present. My mom loved it so much, whenever she was upset I would perform it for her. I know you're probably sat there thinking how is any of that relevant. I debated whether or not to sing it seeing as this will probably the last time I ever do. But the lyrics hold an even deeper meaning now and this is the only way I can express what exactly my mom meant to me."

The teenager walked over to the piano and closed his eyes to gather himself. Cameron played the opening chords to the song, emotions flooding in as he remembered every moment he had sung it for his mother.

"You put all your faith in my dreams," he sang softly, his voice perfectly accompanying the sound of the piano.

_You gave me the world that I wanted_  
_What did I do to deserve you?_  
_I follow your steps with my feet_  
_I walk on the road that you started_  
_I need you to know that I heard you, every word_

_I've waited way too long to say_  
_Everything you mean to me_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_  
_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_  
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_  
_I'm everything that I am because of you_

The room was silent, hanging on to every word that the boy sang. Ella observed proudly knowing that her mother would feel the same watching over them from the Other Side. Cameron had never been the most confident person nor the most expressive person but he had clearly put thought into how he would honour their mom's memory.

_I've carried this song in my mind_  
_Listen, it's echoing in me_  
_But I haven't helped you to hear it_  
_We've only got so much time_  
_I'm pretty sure it would kill me_  
_If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you_

_I've waited way too long to say_  
_Everything you mean to me_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_  
_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_  
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_  
_I'm everything that I am because of you_

Silent tears were rolling down his face at this point but Cameron was so immersed in the song and its lyrics that he barely noticed. " _I have a hero whenever I need one. I just look up to you and I see one,_ " he was so lost in the music he could almost convince himself that this wasn't Caroline's funeral and they were actually at home. Cam's voice cracked involuntarily as he sang the next line, " _I'm a man 'cause you taught me how to be one._ "

He sang the chorus a third time, it was quieter and filled with sorrow as the loss of his mother sunk in. Cameron shut his eyes once more and trusted his hands to play the familiar tune. The boy would argue he could play the chords in his sleep.

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_  
_As long as I'm here as I am, so are you_

Playing the last few chords, he kept his eyes closed despite the fact that the song had finished. The last line echoing in his mind on a loop.

_As long as I'm here as I am, so are you_

* * *

Majority of the guests had gone to the reception that was held at the Grill whilst Caroline's close family and friends had gone to the burial. The ride to the cemetery was a lot shorter than it seemed; well for the twins anyway. The sun was shining bright as if all was right with the world. It was a day full of sorrow and loss, yet clearly, the world kept on spinning.

Ella hated it. Not because the sun was out and the day was warm. No, she hated the fact that all those people who came today would move on with their lives, Caroline's death wouldn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. And right now it feels as though she'll never be able to move on. They're meant to be immortal and yet she is still burying her mother at 18 years old. Gone were the centuries that were promised to her, the memories she hadn't made, the places she hadn't gotten around to visiting.

Her brother felt the same. How does one say goodbye to their mother? Who, even by human standards, was taken from them too soon.

The pair stared intently at the wreaths that adorned the casket, an assortment of Caroline's favourite flowers. They stood quietly as their aunts and uncles said their farewells.

Katherine started, unsurprisingly she looked remarkably well adjusted despite the fact her best friend had passed away. 500 years of solitude and constantly on the run had ensured the doppelganger had become an expert in concealing her true feelings. But this was one of the first times she had ever lost someone close to her. Always keeping people at an arm's length had its perks.

"You know, when I first came back to this town, I would never have guessed that 20 years down the line I would be standing here right now. At the funeral of Caroline Forbes, who somehow wormed her way into my cold, dead heart," the doppelganger masked her grief with humour. "You were the best friend a girl could ever ask for, Caroline," her voice low.

The brunette placed her hand on Stefan's arm for comfort seeing as he was the next one of the group to share his piece.

"I can't find the words to say goodbye, Caroline. All I can say is thank you for everything that you have taught me," the former Ripper said solemnly. "I love you, Caroline.

Damon, for once in his life, decided to not be a jerk. "When I met you, I was a dick. I did things that I am not proud of and that I never got to apologise for." The vampire wiped a hand over his face before continuing, "But I am sorry, Barbie. For everything. And you'll find peace because you really were the best of us."

He would have made a comment on how he wasn't going to let go of his nickname for her simply because she was dead if it weren't for the presence of the twins.

"Guess it's my turn," Elena piped up. "I have known you all my life and it never occurred to me that one day you wouldn't be here. But in recent years, you've become more like family. I'm so grateful I had someone like you in my life. You were a shoulder to cry on, you'd listen to me talk on and on about my boy problems and been there for me whenever I needed you."

Tears streamed down the younger doppelganger's face, and Elena wasn't sure if she could continue or not. Bonnie took her friend's hand in hers and squeezed it in comfort. Elena sent her a watery smile, grateful that the witch was still here.

"I love you, Care. I always will," the brunette leaned her head on Damon's chest, her free hand loosening its grip on Bonnie's.

Bonnie nodded at Enzo in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to say goodbye to his closest friend. "I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you're gone, Gorgeous. It's crazy how far we've come from our initial meeting all those years ago. It doesn't matter how many days, weeks or even years pass, you will always be my best friend. And I will definitely be annoying you in the afterlife whenever I need advice on what to do when I inevitably make Bonnie mad," he chuckled. "You will be missed, Caroline."

"Caroline Forbes. There aren't words to describe just how amazing you are. Despite everything we were going through in high school, you managed to win Miss Mystic Falls, organise every function this town has and throw a kick-ass prom. You're an inspiration, Care. You always have been, even when you didn't see it yourself." Bonnie braced herself for what she had to say next. "I know I wasn't there for you when you turned into a vampire, let that get in the way of our friendship and forget the fact that you were still you. All I can say is, becoming a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to you. Apart from the twins, of course. You did a great job with them by the way, I know they've made you proud."

"It doesn't matter if you're here or not because you will always be my sister. No matter what. And one day we'll see each other again, Caroline," the Bennet witch concluded.

The adults had given Cameron and Ella space to say their last words in peace. Katherine and Stefan were waiting for the twins to be done by the car. The other two girls had gone to visit the graves of the others they had lost, their significant others accompanying them.

"Like Aunt Bonnie said, this isn't goodbye mom. We'll see each other again," Ella stated confidently. "Until then, I'll live a life you'll be proud of."

Cam murmured in agreement. "There's nothing else for me to say really," he muttered. There was plenty he wanted to say but not in front of anyone. One day, he'll come back on his own and he'll get it all off his chest.

The girl threw a white rose into the grave, a last parting gift until the daughter saw her mother again. Cameron followed the gesture with one of his own finally letting go and leaving her to rest.

"I love you, Mom," El whispered.

"Always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can, it would mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron could barely focus on what the teacher was saying, his mind on overdrive trying to piece together all he knew of his mother's death. The drive to find Caroline's killer consumed his every thought, leaving little energy to focus on schoolwork. He tried to zone back into reality, latch onto what his teacher was saying but it became increasingly more difficult the more he attempted it. Luckily for him, English Literature was one of his strong suits and as long as he made sure to get notes off of one of his classmates then it didn't really matter that Cameron wasn't paying attention.

The school had been shrouded in darkness, the students and teachers mourning their beloved principal. Lessons were cancelled when it was the funeral and the days that were leading up to it. It had been hard getting the school back into it's routine but it was slowly returning to usual. The twins were thankful for this seeing as this was their only escape from their empty house. The boarding school was full of outcasts, kids that were rejected by their families and society. Caroline showed them that they deserved to be loved and that they mattered. In their darkest times, she was their light guiding them to a better place; a home they could call their own. So many of them would never be able to repay Caroline for all she had done for them. Especially Ella and Cameron.

Since they didn't have a bell indicating when class was finished as conventional schools did, the teachers simply verbalised their dismissal, accompanied by the sounds of students rushing to get to their next lesson. They had never questioned the lack of something as mundane as a bell assuming that there was a reason behind it. There was. Damon was virtuous enough to hand over his home but adding a bell was taking a step too far. He wasn't going to stand by and watch Caroline completely wreck his house by getting rid of the timeless decor for modernised technology you'd find in any other classroom. So the ruckus of classmates overjoyed with the prospect of leaving and the raised voice of the teacher was what snapped Cameron out of his daydream. Quickly shoving his books in his hand, he followed the other students out. He ignored their concerned looks, the teacher knowing full well Cam hadn't heard a word she said. At last, the day was over and he could go home and, and...

And do what? It was now spring break and they no longer had school to occupy themselves with.

Cameron sat on the wall waiting for his sister to come out. Ella was saying goodbye to her friends, reassuring them that she'll be fine and she'll stay in touch over the short break. Finally, she broke herself away from them and joined her brother. They walked in the opposite direction to everyone, the path leading them straight to their home. Usually, they would be having an animated conversation or argument over nothing but recently had lost energy to fight over petty disputes.

Bonnie and Enzo were staying with them for a while. Well, until the end of the school year. Coming home became harder and harder each day that passed. Weeks had gone by, yet every day the twins expected Caroline to be there when they opened the door. Their aunt and uncle were trying to make the best of an extremely shitty situation, Ella and Cameron couldn't fault them for that.

Ella looked at her brother who was lost in thought wondering what was plaguing his mind. He was so immersed in his own world, Cameron hadn't even noticed they had reached the door. Wordlessly, he stared at the doorknob, hesitating for a split second before walking in. Ella sighed following after him, waiting for the day that she could pass over the threshold without her heart dropping.

They greeted their aunt and uncle retreating to their rooms until it was time for dinner. But instead of spending hours wallowing alone, Ella decided to take a detour and talk with her brother.

She knocked on his door yet the girl barged in regardless of the response. Ella respected boundaries but enough was enough. They needed to talk about everything that was left unsaid. She spoke to her brother less and less as the days went on, he shut himself out. There was no way he was only grieving. No, Cameron had to have been doing something- anything, even if it was only to occupy himself.

Cameron was lying on his bed in his uniform-clad form staring at the ceiling. Ella sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs underneath herself. She rolled her eyes knowing full well he had picked up on the dip of the bed.

"Okay, what's up?" the blonde pestered. At his lack of response, she carried on, "Clearly something's going on with you. And don't say it's Mom because I know you and that isn't it. So spill, what's on your mind?"

The boy sat up with a sigh. "I've been playing around with some spells-"

Her blue eyes sharpened, a glare already forming, "Please don't tell me you've got yourself into dark magic."

"What? No, no, I'm not an idiot," he responded, affronted that she would assume that. "The spells let me see what Mom saw before she died. The thing is, I can only see it when I dream and since I've never seen the person, I can't remember his features exactly. But I'm getting closer to finding their true identity. Actually I'm pretty sure I do know who it is."

That caught Ella's attention. "Who?" Her voice was soft and quiet, not quite sure if she was ready to hear who was behind her mother's murder.

"Tyler," Cameron stated. "I heard," he took a deep breath, composing himself before revealing what he saw. "I heard Mom say, 'You don't have to do this, Tyler'. It sounded like she knew him."

_Tyler. Now, why did that name seem familiar?_

* * *

Dinner had gone without a hitch, the four of them engaging in small talk. They had even laughed at Enzo's awful jokes and things were almost right in the world. 

“Do you think we should still take them?" Bonnie asked her husband.

Enzo wasn't sure what the right answer was. The twins didn't look all that enthusiastic about spring break but they couldn't let them hole up in this home for two weeks. It would do the children well to leave this cursed town for a little while. Go somewhere new that wasn't riddled with memories of their deceased mother.

"What other choice do we have, darling? Caroline has been wanting to visit for years with Ella and Cameron," he noted, putting the plates back in the cabinet, grabbing them from the countertop. "Yes, the plans have changed a lot but Gorgeous intended for them to meet him and I don't want to be the one standing in the way of that." The older vampire shrugged.

He was searching the draws for the cutlery, forgetting where Caroline usually put them. Bonnie smirked at him, taking the knives and forks from him and placing them where they belonged. She leaned back on the counter which she was now sat upon. The vampire thanked her with a chaste kiss, moving to clear the rest table. The twins had been excused from helping, Bonnie claiming it was because it was their last day of term. Truthfully, she just wanted to discuss this with her husband one last time. Maybe she could convince him that this was the wrong decision.

"All I'm saying is, they deserve to know their family," he stated. He was being unbiased, not letting his opinions cloud his judgement. From what he knew of the infamous family, he wouldn't want them within 10 miles of his niece and nephew. But if Caroline deemed it safe then it must be. If it was up to Bonnie and her friends- the original Mystic Falls gang- there was no way in hell Ella and Cameron would ever step foot in New Orleans.

The Bennet witch looked down, "We're their family," she muttered. In the end, she let it go, not wanting to fight Enzo or go against what Caroline had obviously wanted.

"Love, the arrangements have already been made. We'll tell the twins everything and it's their decision. Of course, someone will have to go with them. I'm sure Stefan has his ticket already booked."

Bonnie frowned having a bad feeling about all of this. What if they weren't ready? The siblings had never expressed any desire to know their father or his family. Caroline's absence hasn't exactly changed that.

The front door opened, Katherine and Stefan walking straight towards the kitchen. Noticing the sour looks on Bonnie's face, the pair looked at each other wondering what they walked into.

The doppelganger held up the box that was in her hand, "I brought it." Bonnie reached for the box and looked through its contents. "What happened?"

"Just wondering if they're ready for such a massive change," the witch mused.

Katherine smiled sympathetically even though the two people her sympathy was aimed towards weren't present. Her gaze moved to the package Bonnie was rifling through, vaguely remembering the events the photographs pictured. She thought about each moment, her heart warmed at the care-free smiles on their faces. One, in particular, had her forming a smile on her face; it was a picture of the twins standing proudly in front of a sandcastle, toothy smiles shining at the camera as Caroline posed behind them.

The doppelganger looked up and saw that they all had the same wistful look as she had. She knew with all her heart-or what was left of it, anyway- that there wasn't anything they wouldn't do to keep Ella and Cameron safe. They may have failed Caroline but they weren't going to make the same mistake with her children.

"Come on, Bonnie," her head cocked to the staircase, "It's time."

* * *

Cameron paced across the room, his mind racing at what his aunts have just told him. He glanced to his sister who was still sat shocked at the revelation. They never knew what their mother was planning, sure that it was cancelled after her sudden death. Why the hell would they want to go meet this guy, anyway? It's not as if they had expressed their desire to go to New Orleans regardless of the city's supernatural history.

Ella was also conflicted. It was obvious this was what her mother wanted and if Caroline was here then the girl would have no qualms leaving. It would be just like every other vacation they had been on and Mystic Falls would still be there when they came back. But now she wasn't so sure. A feeling of doubt crept in, logic telling her it won't be so bad but her heart screaming she wasn't ready. She and Cameron were on the verge of something great, they were so close to finding out who Tyler was and why he wanted Caroline dead.

The adults in the room watched the teenagers wearily, their eyes following the twins every move trying to decipher what the felt. They had followed each one of Caroline's meticulously planned steps but nothing had prepared them for this. After showing them the box of memories, the little things their mom had kept insisting that there was some significance behind them. And when the older women had explained that the blonde vampire hadn't just collected it for her sake, but to show their father, the twins had been shocked.

It's not every day you find out that your father is the Original Hybrid and that, despite being one of the worst vampires to walk the face of the earth, he somehow fell head-over-heels for your mom.

"Now, your mom thought-"

"Mom isn't here, Aunt Bon," Cameron snapped, wincing at his tone of voice. Immediately, he apologised even when the witch had assured him there was no need. "It's just," he sighed, not sure how to get the words out. "How are we meant to go without her?"

The doppelganger decided it was to intervene, her arms crossed against her chest showing she meant business. After all, it didn't look like Bonnie had a clue what to say. "I love you two, you know that, right?" She paused waiting for their agreement, satisfied when she saw the nod of their heads. "Would I- _any of us-_ let you go if we didn't think it was safe? Or if you weren't ready?"

"Aunt Kat, we don't know a thing about this guy and he doesn't even know we exist. What if he doesn't want us?" Ella voiced her worries, the sound quiet but it’s effect was great.

The vampire moved to the bed, sitting next to the young immortal and took her hands in her own. "Klaus will love you like he's known you your whole life, of that I can guarantee because there is nothing in this world that he values more than family. And besides, we'll be with you every step of the way. So if the Mikaelson's are dumb enough to turn their backs on you two, well it's their loss." Katherine wiped the stray tears that had fallen onto Ella's cheeks, smiling at the girl, her heart constricting at the similarities between daughter and mother.

Cameron was now standing near the box of memories and pulled a picture out of his father and his siblings from what looked like a newspaper cut-out. Staring at the picture, Cameron couldn't help but feel like this was what they were meant to find. Suddenly the images clicked in his mind, Caroline and Klaus talking about a hybrid, one of Klaus', a boy named Tyler. And if Klaus turned him, that meant that his blood could help find him. Their father might be the key to having everything they want.

"I'll go," the boy stated not looking up from the image in his hands once.

"Really?" Ella asked her brother. She had thought he would have needed the most convincing. Unless he knew something she didn't. "You sure? You _actually_ want to do this."

The teenager shrugged, "We've got nothing to lose."

The determination in his eyes conveyed that his mind was set and seeing her brother’s confidence was enough for Ella to make her own decision. It was settled then, the Forbes’ siblings would be heading to the Big Easy in two days time. 

Ella internally prayed that this was the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella and Cameron had organised and gone over every detail thrice of their plan. It was foolproof. Simple steps and soon it will be as if none of this ever happened. Whilst their aunt and uncle had been planning for their trip, the twins had been plotting. Caroline's death was not in vain and it certainly wouldn't be permanent. They could be the ones to bring her back to life and restore what was taken from them.

It would have to wait until after they had returned from New Orleans but what was a week or two in the grand scheme of things. It would give them time to work on the first step: locating Tyler. It was hard to find a guy based on only his first name but Cameron was convinced he was the hybrid Klaus had turned. They play friendly with the Original and hopefully, they'll be able to gather enough of his blood to enact their plan.

The twins hadn't figured out how they were going to reach Tyler once they had the blood in their possession. Maybe they'd slip away at the end of the trip. If luck was on their side, even if it rarely was, he would be somewhere close by. Surely, Tyler wasn't that idiotic. Hopefully, he was.

"Let's go," Cameron shouted to his sister through her closed bedroom door.

"Two seconds!" From the sound of things, Ella would be a lot longer than that.

Cam threw his bag over his shoulder. "Whatever you say," he muttered. He ran down the stairs shaking his head and even allowed a small smile to grace his face.

Bonnie was stood at the door with her husband watching Stefan and Katherine loading the car and arguing over what the doppelganger classed as 'essentials'. Katherine was astounded at how much Stefan had packed for a simple two-week getaway. Rolling her eyes at his justification, she sat in the driver's seat and let the matter go. They had far more pressing matters at hand than how many hair products the Salvatore required.

The teenager approached the pair and embraced his uncle in a hug, kissing his aunt's cheek before pulling back from both of them.

"Please look after yourselves and be good," Bonnie advised. "Don't give me a reason to come down to New Orleans and drag you both back here."

Her nephew simply chuckled and promised to try his best. Enzo assured Cameron that she was being deadly serious and he would rather not tag along on their trip.

Cameron reached the car and promptly threw his duffel bag into the trunk. Unlike Stefan, the other three were packing light. Stefan claimed everything he brought was useful and they were necessities for their brief two-week stay in New Orleans. Better safe than sorry, he had argued.

"I'm here, I'm here," Ella muttered as she finally reached the vehicle. She quickly shut the trunk of the car behind her and slipped in the seat next to her brother.

"Finally," Katherine huffed. She turned to her niece and nephew with a beaming grin. "Let's get this show on the road, kids."

There was a collective groan from the other three passengers which only made Katherine's grin widen.

* * *

The journey was tiresome but over too soon. The twins were weary as the cab drove further into the heart of the French Quarter. Luckily, Katherine had an apartment in the city centre, which she was going to loan to Caroline anyway so the arrangements were already made months in advance. The staff were instructed of the changes and the addition of the homeowner's visit. The car pulled up to the row of apartment blocks and the twins murmured a 'thank you' before stepping out.

Stefan hauled the luggage out of the trunk with ease as Katherine called a staff member to help them transport it all upstairs. The twins followed the adults into the building, letting them guide them to where they would be staying.

The bellhop, unloaded the bags in the living area, and Kath

"Unfortunately, there's only three bedrooms," the doppelganger stated. She swivelled on her heel to face Stefan, clasping her hands before relaying the terms. "You'll have to sleep on the floor, Stef."

The vampire in question shook his head, "No, no, come on, Katherine." Rolling his eyes once he noted the seriousness in her face, he took a deep breath and wiped a hand over his face. "Can't I sleep on the couch then?"

Katherine scoffed, "No. I paid way too much for that just for you to drool over it. Floor or park bench, Stefan, take your pick." She crossed her arms waiting for his decision.

Ella turned her gaze to her brother, raising her eyebrows as if to say 'seriously?'. Cameron shrugged at her with a smirk on his face. He had an inkling that his uncle might actually go find a hotel or something seeing as a bed wasn't an option here. Money wasn't a problem for either of the vampires, Stefan could easily replace the couch if there was any damage but it would be cheaper to pay to stay somewhere else.

"You couldn't have told me this before?"

"I forgot!"

It was Stefan's turn to scoff. "Of course you did," he muttered. He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated. "I'll be back to get my things." And with that, the vampire promptly left the apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

Katherine showed her niece and nephew their rooms, leaving them to get settled. They had no plans for the rest of the evening which left them to entertain themselves. Katherine had excused herself to find out what Stefan was doing and if he had made any progress finding a place to stay.

Stefan was still looking for a hotel, many over-booked since spring-break had brought in a lot of tourists. He had told Katherine that he'd find a place by the end of the night and collect his things in the morning if it got too late. Katherine apologised again, although Stefan doubted it's sincerity.

The three of them were currently sat in the living room, Katherine informing them of what to expect when they did meet the Mikaelson's.

"So, straight off the bat, they're going to be pissed." The doppelganger curled into the armchair, "I mean who wouldn't be? Rebekah, your dad's sister, will have the most to say. Elijah will be reserved and take a diplomatic approach i.e he's the peacemaker. I haven't kept up with what's been happening up here but Klaus does have a daughter-"

"What?" Cameron interrupted. "He already has a kid? With someone else?"

"To be fair, he doesn't know you exist," Katherine said sympathetically.

"Is she older than us?" Ella asked this time.

Her aunt sighed, trying to stick to the facts she knew were for definite. "Yes, she's older, only by a couple of months though. She's technically 18 too. The mother is Hayley Marshall- your mom knew her back in Mystic Falls," Katherine paused to chuckle. "Let's just say they weren't the best of friends. But other than that, I don't know much else, sorry."

"Not even her name?"

"I believe her name's Hope."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Really? An a thousand year-old hybrid named his only child Hope?"

"It's a nice name, Cam," Ella argued. This was their half-sister anyway, regardless of the name she was given. "That's probably what she was to their family. From what we know, it hasn't always been sunshine and rainbows with the Mikaelsons. A miracle baby; a new start. It's _symbolic_."

"It's an expectation," he stated. His cold response indicated that he wasn't going to offer anything else. Ella huffed, hating the way her brother inevitably over-analysed everything. What fuelled her hate was that more often than not, he was right.

Katherine smirked at Ella's exhausted expression. "Name aside, she's a tribrid. A little different to you guys since she's most likely still mortal."

The twins glanced to each other, both remembering the night of their 17th birthday. They were granted immortality and it was unlocked when they reached maturity. It wasn't like Silas' nor was it like the Originals. They were able to retain their magic and their werewolf abilities, however it came with a price. On the full moon, they were stripped of their powers, rendering them essentially human but without the ability to die. While they were at their weakest, other supernatural creatures were at their strongest. Witches were able to harness the power of the moon, werewolves transitioning into beasts- perfect predators of the night.

It was a strange experience, one the pair would probably never get used to. No one else was aware of this condition bar their family, none of their friends or classmates aware they were powerless when the full moon was out. They were able to avoid suspicion as all students were required to stay indoors in order to be safe from the werewolves.

Katherine's phone ringing interrupted their discussion. The doppelganger left the room, attending to the call.

Cameron used this opportunity to scroll through his phone and reply to his friends. He became bored quickly, locking his phone after he had gone through his notifications. He noticed his sister looking absently at the adjacent wall. Apart from an old painting, there was nothing spectacular adorning the wall that could hold her interest for long.

"What's up?"

El sighed, "You'll think I'm stupid."

"I already do," Cam teased. He smirked at the glare she sent him. "Come on, you might as well just say it."

Ella stood up and checked if her aunt was still on the phone. Once she was satisfied that Katherine was busy, she shut the door and addressed her brother. "What if Klaus likes you better than me?"

"What?" Cameron almost laughed at the absurdity. "When has _anyone_ liked me over you?"

"It's happened before," she assured him with a smile on her face. "But I don't mean like _that_. I mean, he already _has_ a daughter. Why would he want another one who grew up without him? He doesn't have a son, so there's room for you in his life."

Cameron understood that no matter what he said, his sister would still be insecure about her place in their father's life until they actually met him. While he doubted Klaus would turn one away and not the other, Ella's fears weren't that extreme. So Cameron told her something he knew to be absolute.

"Too bad he doesn't get to pick and choose. He accepts both of or none of us. I won't leave you behind, Ella. Not for some guy we've never met; blood or not."

She nodded knowing her brother would never make a claim or promise he couldn't keep. It was reassuring to know that there would be someone to be there for her when no one else would be.

"Do you think Aunt Kat has any food in the house?" Cameron asked making his way to the door, completely disregarding their previous conversation.

"I am _starving._ "

* * *

This was the 7th hotel he had checked and the answer remained the same. It was impossible to find a vacant room in any of the respectable hotels the Quarter had to offer. Everything had been booked weeks in advance by vacationers. Stefan sighed running his hands through his hair, thanking the receptionist for trying to find alternative arrangements. She had given him multiple business cards for other companies, many of which he had already checked.

He stepped out into the warm night, cursing Katherine for failing to tell him he would have to find separate accommodation. His best bet would be to find a dingy motel to stay in but Stefan wouldn't resort to that unless it was the final resort.

Stefan pulled out his phone to check the time: _8.34pm. Plenty of time to find a room,_ he told himself. Looking up from the screen, he noticed that the street was oddly deserted.

A throat cleared behind him.

"Rippah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW LET ME START THIS OFF WITH A MASSIVE APOLOGY. IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED.
> 
> I am sorry for taking such a long break, especially with no warning or notice. Things have been hectic recently, as it probably has been for most of you. Tell me what you think! This chapter may not be the best I've ever written but it's a step in the right direction. Hopefully you feel the same :)
> 
> P.S PLEASE STAY SAFE AND SELF-ISOLATE GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL <3


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Stefan stiffened at the epithet, knowing that not many people were aware of his actual identity. Also due to the fact that he knew that it was Klaus who had found him. His mind raced to come up with a plausible story for why he was in New Orleans, there was no way he was going to reveal everything in that moment.

"Klaus," Stefan greeted him jovially. A smile graced his face, ignoring the tension rolling off of Klaus' body. "How did you find me?"

"Really, Stefan?" The hybrid narrowed his eyes at the younger vampire. At the lack of response he elicited, Klaus sighed carrying on. "You really believed you could simply walk into my town and find a place to stay without someone alerting me or my family? And let's be frank, you weren't really being low key, were you?" Klaus said condescendingly.

He walked up to the younger Salvatore and clasped a hand on his shoulder, dragging him away from the hotel and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked warily.

"Well, you, my friend, are coming with me and you're going to tell me what exactly it is you're doing here."

* * *

Katherine sighed, listening to Stefan explain the situation he found himself in. She knew that Klaus would become aware of their presence, but not so soon. They were supposed to approach the Mikaelson's the next day but the introductions would have to be now instead of later.

"I might as well get this over with," she muttered, shoving her coat on and fixing her hair at the large hallway mirror.

She debated whether or not to take Ella and Cameron but leaving them here was not an option. Whilst they weren't vulnerable like most, they were still children and they were also ones under her care.

Cameron emerged out of the sitting room, already on his way to ask for dinner when he found his aunt ready to leave. "You goin' somewhere?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But what about dinner?"

She shut her eyes in frustration. "I knew I forgot something. Well, you two are coming with me anyway. We'll get something to eat on the way back."

His face scrunched up in confusion, not sure what his aunt was talking about. "And where are we going?"

"Stefan's with Klaus and his family. Apparently, he told them we were with them-"

"Klaus knows who we are?" Cameron asked, worried about the confrontation awaiting them. Who knows what Stefan had told the Originals? Was Klaus aware of Caroline's death- _did he even care?_ Questions ran through his mind as he absently took his jacket of the coat rack.

"No, thank God. Can you imagine?" Katherine shook her head, "ELLA! Grab your jacket, we're leaving!" Katherine smoothed out Cameron's hair, trying to tame his unruly curls. "It'll be fine, okay?"

He stiffly nodded at his aunt who had his face firmly encased between her hands. They stood, tense yet for different reasons, both waiting for his sister to be ready so they could leave.

Klaus couldn't be all bad since his mother had gone and fallen in love with him, Cameron concluded in his mind. She had always spoken so highly of him when they were children but the twins didn't want to hear about a man who wasn't there. All they ever had were stories. On rare occasions Caroline had shown them photographs when they were particularly young, easily forgotten by the siblings as they grew older. Ella and Cameron stopped asking questions and Caroline no longer brought the subject up.

That's the only reason why Cameron was giving him a chance. When he was a kid, he didn't want to know. It's time for him to grow up and embrace the family he doesn't know.

If they even wanted anything to do with the twins...well they'll cross that bridge when they get to it.

* * *

Katherine tapped her heeled foot incessantly waiting for someone to open the door. There was a chance Klaus would kill her on sight seeing as she was supposed to have been dead for the past 18 years. Having a doppelganger that could explain your appearance always did come in handy when people questioned her identity. Now all of her efforts to stay hidden were fruitless. Klaus knew she was alive thanks to Stefan.

"We'll protect you, Aunt Kat," Ella assured her. They both were aware of the rocky history between Katherine and Klaus, so if push came to shove, the twins knew whose side they were fighting on.

The vampire took a deep breath, nodding at her niece before composing herself. She plastered on a smile of confidence at the sound of someone approaching the door. Her head tilted to the side, dark curls bouncing at the movement as she greeted the Original at the door.

"I heard you were dead," the man stated, grinning down at her.

"I heard the same about you yet here we are," Katherine smirked back.

Kol chuckled, letting the three of them in. "Well, this night is full of surprises, isn't it?" He turned around to face the three of them after closing the heavy front door with a thud. "Friends of yours, Katerina?"

"You know I'm not one for friends, Kol," she remarked, looking at her surroundings for any signs of a surprise attack. Katherine turned back to him once she deemed the area safe, "Besides, these two are more like family."

The Original eyed the two unnamed companions, trying to discern what they were and why on earth they looked so familiar. "As much as I want to continue this conversation, my brother _is_ waiting for you. I'm curious as to why you've decided to come to New Orleans with Salvatore and- whoever the hell these two are."

Cameron was unnerved at Kol's unrelenting gaze, uncomfortable with the way the older immortal was studying him and his sister.

The seriousness from his face fell, the grin returning. "Follow me," his jovial tone returned, as he led them through the foyer and into one of the many sitting rooms the Mikaelson's home had to offer. He opened the door theatrically, as if daring them to take another step before leaving the three of them to it.

Stefan's eyes widened at the sight of them, particularly Katherine's murderous glare at his naivety. Across from him sat a blonde man, his back to the newcomers. Clearly from his relaxed posture, he wasn't angry or worried about their arrival in the city.

"Katerina," he drawled. The doppelganger could almost hear the smug smirk on his face. "I was surprised to hear you survived."

"It's what I do," Katherine replied smugly.

"I'm intrigued to hear how. Stefan has been no help, refuses to tell me anything. Says it's ' _not his place to say'_."

Cameron glanced at his sister, knowing that there were mere minutes before Klaus would find out who they were. Ella gulped, worried about the Original's reaction but kept her heartbeat steady.

"Because it isn't," Stefan repeated for what seemed like the 50th time.

Klaus stood up, swivelling on his heel to face the trio. His calculated gaze fell on Cameron, then Ella doing the same as Kol and guessing what they were. Their heartbeats suggested they were alive and well, but there was power radiating off them in waves.

"What's the reason for your visit then?"

"You'll want to sit down for this," Katherine commented, moving to take a seat next to Stefan, motioning for the twins to follow suit.

Cameron stared at his hands, anxiously interlocking his fingers trying not to focus on Klaus' gaze.

Ella felt herself tearing up, feeling lost, and out of place in this home. She just wanted her mother with her, her mom always knew what to do. The teenager cursed herself for becoming so emotional, Klaus didn't even know who they were yet and here she was wanting to run as far she could from him and his family. Taking a deep breathe, she smiled at her now concerned brother silently telling him she was okay.

Klaus guessed they were siblings, the boy was clearly protective over her and their physical similarities were uncanny. Both had the same light blue eyes, button nose, and blonde hair. They were even of similar heights, although the boy was an inch or two taller standing at, Klaus guessed, just under 6 ft.

"My brother and I actually came here to talk to you." the girl addressed Klaus. "Stefan and Katherine came to help us find you."

"Stefan and Katherine _together_ , out of the goodness of their hearts came all this way risking their lives for you two," the Original deadpanned. It wasn't out of character for Stefan to want to help two seemingly innocent teenagers but Katherine? He couldn't think of a single reason why she would have such interest in the siblings. That woman looked out for no-one but herself- which Klaus oddly respected although he would never admit it.

"They're family," the boy shrugged. "Why wouldn't they help us?"

Klaus stopped short in his tracks. His thoughts stuck on the use of the word _'family'_. Who were these children that had left such a mark on two vampires that they would consider each other family.

"I think it'd be best if we talked to you. Without Kat or Stefan," the girl said.

The vampires both narrowed their eyes at the teenagers. This wasn't part of the plan. Albeit, they hadn't actually gone through a plan but if they had, this surely would not have been it.

"I'm with her on this."

"You don't get to choose," Katherine hissed at them both, sending a disapproving glare at her nephew. "We stay. I promised I would look after you-"

The Original wasn't sure he heard correctly. Katherine Pierce had made a promise _and_ intended to keep it? Klaus studied their interactions, taking mental notes as he tried to piece it all together.

Stefan placed a hand on the doppelganger's arm comfortingly. "They know what they're doing. Right?" he asked, turning to the pair in question.

The siblings nodded sincerely, wanting the adults to trust them to make their own decisions.

Katherine finally relented after the look her nephew and niece sent her. She stalked out of the room with Stefan in tow not really knowing where she was going but somewhat relieved that she didn't have to be the one to reveal everything to Klaus.

The Original in the room poured himself a drink, guessing they would be here for a while. He wondered what they needed and who in Mystic Falls had gotten themselves into trouble this time. It wouldn't be too far-fetched to assume that the Salvatore's had once again found themselves on the brink of death and needed the Mikaelsons to be their saviours.

Ella took a deep breath as she watched her father- who didn't even know who she was- sit across from her. Cameron was tense in his seat, his foot tapping on the floor.

"Let's start with names. I'll go first. Klaus Mikaelson. But you knew that already, didn't you?"

They both nodded before introducing themselves. They stuck to their first names, better to tell him about their mother after the explained everything that had happened.

Klaus' condescending look showed that he obviously didn't feel the same.

"You want our full names?" Ella chuckles nervously.

"If you don't mind." Klaus' tone suggested that he didn't really care whether or not they minded and they should tell him what he wants to hear.

"Maybe we should start with why we're here," Cameron evaded the question.

"I think you can tell me after you tell me your last name. You're both being quite secretive and I don't appreciate being kept out of the loop. So why don't you just tell me who you are and we can get onto the more important parts, hm?" He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he fished for answers.

"It's Forbes," Ella muttered, hoping he wouldn't catch it or misheard it. She didn't know why she was so averse to telling him, he was going to find out the truth anyway.

Klaus' eyes widened at the information. Maybe it was a coincidence that they shared the same last name as her? He picked through his thoughts to see if there was a distant family relative that he had missed that could explain it all. But he came up short and simply one look at the siblings was enough confirmation.

"Caroline." His voice was passive, a statement more than anything.

"Was our mom," Cameron said sorrowfully.

Klaus snapped out of his momentary trance, his mind fixated on one key detail in Cameron's reply.

" _Was?_ "

"She died just over a month ago," Ella explained. She watched his face fall at the news and for the first time since they had met him, Klaus was off guard.

She pursed her lips thinking about the day they had found Caroline. "It's why we're here actually. This is going to come as a shock to you and we totally understand if you freak out but before...everything happened, we were supposed to come here with her. To meet you."

"You're our father, Klaus."

* * *

The hybrid shut his eyes, his mind trying to comprehend what he'd just been told.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ella asked cautiously.

Finally, Klaus opened his eyes and stared at the two teenagers in front of him. Caroline's children. _His_ children. They were beautiful and they looked just like her. He doesn't know why he even questioned himself before, their mother was clear all along. It all started to make sense, why Stefan was here with them, why they called the vampires family. Although Katherine was still a mystery.

He refrained from asking why Caroline didn't tell him about this miracle pregnancy. She had no right to keep their children away from him despite whatever justification she thought she had. He doubted that Ella and Cameron had the answers to that particular question though so he settled for one they could.

"What happened to her?" Klaus' voice was low and full of emotion.

"We came back from school one night and we found her." The night replayed in Cameron's mind as he described it. "Nobody was there, no signs of a break-in. Nothing to lead back to the person who killed her."

Klaus averted his eyes to the ceiling beams, willing himself to have control over the emotions that threatened to drown him. Caroline was gone, she was really gone.

"Actually, we have an idea about who it was," Ella said. She glanced at her brother, silently telling him that they could trust Klaus. He would help them because once upon a time, he loved Caroline too.

Maybe he still did.

"We haven't told anyone but we thought you could help us. Erm, it's a bit confusing because we only have the first name but Cam did this spell so he could see our mom's last moments. And he remembers her addressing someone called Tyler."

The Original clenched his fists, snarling at the name. There was no doubt in his mind about which Tyler it was. The twins probably weren't even aware of Lockwood's history with Caroline and himself.

"Then I saw a picture of you. This vision- more like a memory really except it wasn't mine. It was of you and my mom," Cameron's eyes were wide, wanting to know what his father knew. "You were talking about a hybrid you sired called Tyler."

"Is it him?" Ella's voice was full of hope, wanting to know whether they were closer to justice.

Klaus nodded slowly, "Tyler Lockwood. He and your mother knew each other from when they were young. When I went to break my hybrid curse..." He glanced upwards, not knowing how much they knew about him.

The two of them weren't surprised, Katherine had told them all about what Klaus was and where their power had come from. It was safe to assume that their father was a werewolf seeing as they had those abilities but other than that key piece of information, they weren't privy to much else. When they had found out initially it had caused a shock. They've since had time to come to terms with everything.

"They all grew up together in Mystic Falls. The doppelganger- Elena- was there, I needed her to break my curse. Of course, that didn't bode well with the her friends."

"You were their enemy," she concluded.

"In a way. I did things that I believe were justified, although, from your mothers friends perspectives..." he trailed off, knowing they'd get the picture.

Cameron pursed his lips, knowing that Klaus had done a lot worse over the year or so he ' _terrorised_ ' Mystic Falls.

"Despite the fact that she wasn't interested in me and we were on opposing sides, I pursued her. I was drawn to her- a feeling that I never could explain. Caroline and I became closer during my time in Mystic Falls; a connection formed between us even though she tried to hide it at first. So I kept a distance knowing she didn't feel the same extent as I."

"She did in the end though," Ella interrupted him. "Mom fell in love with you."

A wistful smile graced Klaus' face. "I had everything I ever wanted but my past caught up with me and I had to leave. I promised Caroline I would return for her and I did. But years had passed and I was too late. She wasn't there anymore. I never found out where she had gone."

Ella thought about the time they spent in Dallas as kids, the school hadn't been built yet and Mystic Falls wasn't safe for the twins- someone was after them. She couldn't remember much since they were only 4 at the time. However, the girl was sure that Klaus had unfortunately decided to come back to the small town when they had temporarily relocated.

"What about Tyler? What does he have to do with all this?"

"Tyler was my first hybrid and I turned him against his will. He was sired to me i.e he had to do everything I said. The reason why Caroline was so against me was only partly due to the way I had treated her friends. The main reason was that she was with Tyler at the time."

"Did he love her?"

"Quite a lot. Which is probably why you're confused as to why he was able to harm her."

"A lot of pent-up rage and time spent away from his home led him to rebel. He broke his sire-bond to me and then he turned all my hybrids against me. He plotted my downfall and planned to incapacitate me." The Original sighed before continuing. "I had a reputation to uphold, I couldn't let people think I was going weak. So I killed them all, showed no mercy yet I let Tyler live..."

"He stole my pack, my one goal that kept me going for 1000 years and Tyler managed to ruin it in one bloody night. I knew Caroline wouldn't forgive me for harming him because at the time, she still cared about him deeply. But I had to punish him too." He spoke his next words quietly, knowing that once he revealed what he did, they would think him no better than the man who killed Caroline.

"I killed his mother."

Ella gulped audibly at the news. Her dad was the bad guy here. He inflicted so much pain on Tyler which was the reason why Caroline died. All this time, she was so excited to meet her father even after she heard his reputation because his past aside, he was her family. Every expectation came crashing down, as the facts were laid out before her.

"It's your fault." She couldn't even look at him.

"I always tried to do right by Caroline. It was the only reason why I let Tyler walk a free man," Klaus argued, almost stumbling over his words as he tried to justify his acts.

"After killing his mom!" Ella stood up, tears blurring her vision but her stance remained guarded. "You ruined his life, took everything away from him and you act as if everything you did was okay."

Her brother tried to be reasonable and argue on their father's side. "Tyler was the one who killed Mom. Years after everything happened, he was the one who decided to take her life-"

"Tyler might have killed her. But _he_ ," she glared at Klaus, "turned him into a monster."

"No, he didn't. Yes, Klaus screwed up. Yes, he's probably done worse than that. But are we really going to hold every crime that he's committed in the past millennia against him?"

Ella scoffed folding her arms across her chest. "You can't tell me that Klaus isn't responsible!" She shouted, as if the man in question wasn't in the room with them.

"He can't change what he did, El. Besides, if Mom could forgive him, don't you think we can?" Cameron pleaded inwardly that his sister listened to him. He couldn't have this breaking their family apart, not when he's so close to fixing everything.

Her voice became low, defeated as the fact sunk in that her father had done this to them. "Just because he's not 100% to blame doesn't mean he isn't guilty, Cam." She turned to Klaus, "If you're right, if Tyler _is_ the one who killed Mom, her blood is on your hands too. As far as I'm concerned, you might as well have staked her yourself."

"I'm leaving. If you want to stay, that's fine by me but personally, I've heard enough for one night," she said, turning on her heel and walking to the door. Ella wasn't sure what her next move was- walking straight out of the house or finding Katherine and Stefan first.

Klaus' mind raced trying to find a way to amend himself in the eyes of Ella. Cameron, who was by no means impressed after hearing his actions, still decided to give Klaus the benefit of the doubt. While the hybrid was grateful for that, it also got him wondering why the boy was so quick to defend him.

The door swung open before Ella had reached it. A brunette girl stood at the door, her eyes darting across the room. "Is this a bad time?" she asked, her question directed at Klaus as she ignored the other two in the room.

"Hope," Klaus said exasperated. "We're in the mi-"

Ella clicked her tongue, realisation settling on who the girl was. "Actually, I was on my way out," Ella stated walking straight out the door without a second glance.

"I- I've got to go," Cameron smiled awkwardly at the pair before following in his sister's steps.

Hope looked confused, wondering who they were and why there were in such a rush to leave. She looked to her father for answers but his body language conveyed that he was reluctant to give it. Instead she said what she came her for and informed him of the situation in the kitchen.

Klaus shut his eyes in frustration once he picked up on the bickering. He wanted to go after the twins but knew they needed space to gather their thoughts. He stalked off into the kitchen, a murderous look in his eyes. Katherine and Stefan had a lot of explaining to do and he wouldn't be getting any answers if his siblings ended up killing them.

_"Enough!"_


	6. Chapter 6

The night air was surprisingly warm but Ella wrapped her jacket tightly around her nonetheless. She tried to remember the route to Katherine's apartment as best as she could, ignoring her brother trailing after her. Unfortunately for her Cameron caught up to her. And it she'd taken a wrong turn so now they were lost.

She gritted her teeth, silently begging herself to not let any tears spill out. Ella looked at the unfamiliar surroundings and longed to be back home where she could pretend that none of this had ever happened. She should have known that all legends have truth to them and Klaus' tales were beyond cruel. Between her brother's nonchalance and the destroyed reunion she had pictured in her mind, Ella couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Cameron wasn't even surprised at what he heard. Did he not care or did he just expect that their father would be the villain? She suspected it was the latter; Cam was always the logical twin.

"Ella-"

"Why aren't you angry, Cam?" All the fight from earlier had left her voice, the fire inside her slowly dying out. Defeated, she slumped onto a nearby bench. "How come I'm the only one that feels betrayed?"

"Anger isn't going to bring Mom back," he stated.

"No shit." Ella was fully aware that her brother was right. That didn't mean her feelings weren't valid. Things kept getting worse for the young immortal and all she longed for was her relatively simple life back in Mystic Falls. Ella huffed putting her head in her hands refusing to look at her brother.

Cameron threw himself on the bench, wiping his hands over his face in exhaustion. He pondered over the situation they had gotten themselves in. Lost in New Orleans, a city ruled by their estranged father with no way of getting back home. He hoped Ella had had the sense to bring her phone with her since he had stupidly forgotten it at Katherine's apartment.

"I'm not saying to forgive all of Klaus' wrongdoings. Far from it actually. But you have to remember we can't exactly change any of it. It's already been done, El. I just want you to give him a chance." At her glare, amended himself. "Another one. A fair one."

Cameron sighed at his sister's lack of response. "You can't hate him already," he frowned.

She shook her head, "I...I don't _hate_ him." Her voice was timid as she processed the events of the night. "I'm disappointed. With myself more than anything. I let myself have high expectations and believe that everything was just going to fall into place. And I don't know how I'm going to face him again after everything I said."

"Well, you were totally justified in your outburst."

"You didn't think so at the time," she laughed. "I think that fuelled my anger more," Ella admitted."You took his side. Without even hesitating, you stood up for him."

"Just because I stuck up for Klaus one time doesn't mean he somehow means more to me than you. He's family now. Whether we like it or not. We might have been able to ignore it back in Mystic Falls but don't we owe it to Mom to try and work things out with him? Besides, I highly doubt everything will fall into place without Klaus."

"I think we could make it work," Ella raised her eyebrows, dissolving into a fit of laughter. "But we do need a plan," she said seriously once they had recovered.

"Huh?"

"In case you didn't notice, Cam. We're still lost."

* * *

Surprisingly, Elijah was the one to breakup the impending fight. Rebekah had never gotten along with any of the doppelgangers, Elena definitely the most hated of the bunch but Katherine was a close second. Kol had been delighted at the prospect of the two vampires fighting, annoyed when his older brother intervened.

"In case you're unaware, Elijah, Katherine is supposed to be long dead. She's obviously here to ruin our lives. Again." Rebekah snarled in the doppelganger's direction. She turned to Klaus, "It would be in our best interests if we simply killed her now."

"Not quite yet, Rebekah. Katherine has a lot of explaining to do," Klaus smiled sweetly although his eyes were threatening. "Stefan too."

"Is this about those kids she brought with her?" Kol questioned from his place on the counter top. He swung his legs excited to hear whatever Katherine and Stefan had to say.

Hayley walked into the kitchen, she turned to Elijah her eyebrow raised in surprise at their 'guests'. "What's going on? Did I miss some announcement?" She opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and leaned her elbows on the kitchen island.

"Oh, this is just great. Got anyone else you want to invite?" Katherine said, her voice dripping with condescension as she regarded Klaus coolly. She wasn't sure that was the best approach but this whole situation had her on edge.

"Where are the twins?" Stefan asked diverting the unwanted attention Katherine was looked behind Hope to see if they would magically appear.

"Uh, they said they had to leave," Hope replied. At her father's look, she wasn't sure if that was the right move. Her mother sent her a questioning look but Hope shrugged in response. She had no idea what was going on either. The tribrid leaned against the doorway surveying the room. The tension in the air was palpable even though she wasn't sure what the source of it was.

"You let them leave? Are you out of your mind?" Katherine stood up, her chair scraping against the hardwood. She couldn't bring herself to care that there was a room of Originals who, on varying levels of degree, wanted her dead. Each sibling stood taller in a silent warning that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. All except for Kol who still found all of this amusing.

"They don't know their way around the city," she reasoned. "They're probably lost. We can have this conversation anytime," she said. It was pretty reasonable of Katherine to want to find Ella and Cameron. The Originals however, couldn't trust her to return if they let her go. "Come on." She clenched her jaw her annoyance growing by the second.

Klaus pulled out his phone as silence enveloped the room. The only thing that could be heard was the hybrid tapping his phone and Katherine's huff as she sat back in the chair.

He held his phone up, a smirk on his face as he addressed the pair once again. "Marcel's got people looking for them now, as soon as they're found he'll tell us and we can go get them."

"What did you say to them?" Stefan asked accusingly.

"I told them the truth. And then they asked about Tyler...things didn't go so well from there. I'm sure you can picture that conversation."

"Tyler? As in Lockwood?" Hayley interjected. It had been a while since she had heard the name and when once the sound of it brought her warmth, now all it filled her was dread. Hayley thought back to her last encounter and grimaced as it replayed in her head. She may not be as vulnerable now but that didn't automatically mean she had the desire to see him again.

At Klaus' nod, Stefan and Katherine exchanged worried looks. Why would that upset the twins? Why would that even be a topic of importance? They weren't sure why any of this would trigger Ella and Cameron in any way, Tyler's part was little in the grand scheme of things. It confused them why Klaus would even bother bringing him up. Perhaps it was because he wanted to be honest with them.

Klaus sighed knowing he would have to reveal what Ella had told him eventually so it might as well be now. "According to the twins, Tyler's the one who killed their mother." The hybrid didn't want to say her name. He didn't want to make it more real than it was. He also didn't want to think about Ella's accusations after he had told her the story of his first hybrid.

Stefan's shoulder's fell as the news settled. It didn't make any sense yet at the same time it made all the sense in the world. He asked himself why Tyler would do something like that and the answer was standing right in front of him.

"As saddening as that is to hear, why is that any of our business?" Rebekah interrupted.

"Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere private?" Stefan stepped in, knowing exactly the direction they were taking. Pretty soon, Katherine would be blurting out that Klaus was the father and all hell would break loose.

"This is going to come as a shock to you but their mother was Caroline," Katherine said coldly.

Stefan pursed his lips. "Yes, let's ignore Stefan. That is how it usually goes," he muttered. his mind processing the information Klaus had revealed. A frown appeared on his face at the thought of Tyler committing such an act.

Rebekah wanted to believe that it was someone else. Another Caroline that they had befriended. Another Caroline that Tyler had been motivated to kill. For some reason, the thought that Caroline Forbes was no longer among the living saddened her more than she cared to admit. Sure, they were far from friends but on certain occasions, Rebekah felt like they could be. And there was no doubt that her brother was happiest when he was with Caroline in Mystic Falls.

Stefan's cold voice snapped her out of her daze. "I guess that means it's your fault." His grief had quickly been overtaken by anger, his fist clenched in an effort to control his newfound rage.

Normally, such a gesture would amuse Klaus. The thought of anyone thinking they had a fair chance of taking him in a fight a laughing matter. However, all he could think now was that Stefan was right. As was Ella. He was to blame. And if Stefan decided to attack, Klaus wasn't sure he would do anything to stop it.

"Great first impression, Klaus. And here I was rooting for you," the doppelganger remarked. "We should have known that it was somehow your fault. It always is." Katherine knew she should stop herself, baiting an Original was never a good idea. Yet she couldn't seem to stop herself until the words were already out. Instead, she simply kept her head held high, her confidence unwavering as she stood by everything she said.

Elijah wanted to ask her what she meant by that. Why Klaus' impression on their companions was so important. The longer the conversation went on, the more he questioned everything.

"How do you know it was Tyler?" Stefan said, his mind processing the news. "We couldn't find any evidence to tie it to anyone. No scent, no footprints- nothing. Bonnie did every spell under the sun...it doesn't make any sense how they could know."

"But doesn't it though?" Kol finally commented. "Those two are powerful _and_ they have a connection to Caroline. It would be a lot easier for them to figure it out."

Klaus nodded, carrying on and informing them of what Ella had told him before everything fell apart. "Cameron accessed a direct link to Caroline, in an effort to see her last moments. It ended up being harder than he thought to remember what he had seen once he had woken but he finally remembered a name. And Caroline's recognition of whoever killed her although he couldn't recall a face."

"When and how did Caroline have children?" Rebekah asked no one in particular. "It's impossible for vampires to procreate."

Hope coughed, drawing attention to her. "I exist, right? You guys can see me?" The teenager was living proof that the impossible was possible.

"That's different. Your mother was alive when she was pregnant. Caroline was very much dead." She paused considering her wording. "You know what I mean," she added meekly.

"It appears that Caroline constantly raises the bar," Kol beamed. "Don't be shy you two, give us the details." The Original looked expectantly at Stefan and Katherine to provide what he asked.

The pair glanced to Klaus and that was enough to give it away.

"You have got to be joking. Nik? Nik's the bloody father?" Rebekah screeched.

At her brother's silence, Rebekah knew her words to be true.

"That is still not much of an explanation," Elijah said. "Let's not be too hasty, Niklaus may have fathered these children yet that does not explain how Caroline, a vampire, was able to fall pregnant in the first place."

"Or why the hell she kept it from us for years," Rebekah spat, crossing her arms across her chest. Elijah and her had somehow ganged up on the rest of them, particularly the two from out of town.

While Rebekah was full of anger, Hope was crestfallen, turning to her mother for assistance. Her uncle was clearly opposed to the idea but her aunt was already convinced, There was also the fact her father had not denied it. Siblings? She hadn't even thought it possible until now and all she felt was betrayed by people she hadn't even met. Family that she didn't even know. Hayley inclined her head to the door and the pair quietly exited.

Klaus watched his daughter leave the room, wondering how all of this was going to impact her. His thoughts were interrupted by the Salvatore who had started speaking.

Stefan sighed, "That's the thing. We don't know. Trust me, the first few weeks of Caroline's pregnancy none of us believed it. Plus with Silas running around at the time, we wanted to keep Caroline as safe as possible. That meant keeping the pregnancy secret and Caroline hidden away. Things got complicated after Silas found out and he told us how the pregnancy would either kill Caroline or the baby wouldn't make it. Bonnie tried her hardest to help Caroline but in the end it was Silas who fixed everything. We came to a mutual agreement, he wanted to die a mortal and we wanted Caroline and her child to live."

"I always said the citizens of Mystic Falls were dumber than the average American," Kol smirked though his eyes were ice hard. "They went ahead and made a deal with the devil. Let's not forget that was the reason I died in the first place."

"He helped her, Kol," Stefan said. Elijah was the one to cut him off.

"How do we know what you're saying is the truth? We firsthand experienced everything with Silas and there's no reason he would help you. How do we know these are indeed Caroline's children?" Elijah calmly said. He turned to his brother, "Have you seen proof, Niklaus, or are you simply believing the word of two young adults and your once enemies?"

"Elijah-" he was on the verge of telling his older brother to shut up but Elijah resumed his stance.

"Caroline is not here to support the story-"

"Because she's dead," Katherine snarled at her ex-lover.

"So you've said but it still doesn't make sense why you're involved in all of this. When have you cared about anyone but yourself? Least of all a baby vampire from Mystic Falls who was friends with the people you loathe. It's convenient that you show up in town with Niklaus' supposed children and spin a story about a woman he may have cared about in the hopes that you might earn your freedom. It's always an agenda with you, _Katherine_."

"Don't pretend you know a thing about me, _Elijah_ ," she hissed. "You parade around like you're the epitome of nobility when anyone who's even seen a shred of who you truly are knows you're anything but. You've been banging on about Klaus' redemption for centuries yet you still don't believe that anyone can really change. Shame, because you're the only one here who hasn't grown as a person."

Without another word, she turned her back on the stuffy Original. "As for _evidence_ , there's pictures and letters for you from Caroline stored in my apartment and I'd be more than happy to show you," she addressed Klaus. "Now if you don't mind, Stefan and I will be taking our leave and we'll arrange something after Ella and Cameron have been found. We'll have to finish our talk tomorrow. And please don't bring anyone else."

"There's still a lot of questions you haven't answered," Klaus pressed not quite willing to let them leave. He ignored his family's various looks, from glares to outright glee.

"It'll be easier with the box," Stefan stated. "The one Caroline made for you," he added for clarification. Stefan relayed Katherine's address, something the doppelganger wasn't pleased about, and set a time to meet. Klaus told them the address Marcel had sent him.

Klaus walked them to the door, questions brewing in his mind after the events of tonight. What they had said only scratched the surface but as Stefan said, it would be easier with the memory box. One night's sleep and he'll come closer to understanding the reason behind Caroline's secrecy and more about the children he never got the chance to see grow.

"Would you like some assistance?" Klaus asked Stefan, wanting a chance to apologise to Ella and thank Cameron. Katherine was already out the door and into the street anxious to be away from the Mikaelson's.

"I think we have it covered," he chuckled. He paused considering his next words, "I know you cared about Caroline and...she wanted to be here. It was her choice to bring the twins here in the first place. I don't know why she decided now was the time..." Stefan scratched the back of his neck. "Hopefully you find the answers you're looking for tomorrow."

"Hopefully?"

"The letters. We have no idea what's in them but I can guarantee that Caroline will be able to explain everything better than we can anyway."

"Very well," the hybrid nodded. He stored away the knowledge of Caroline's plans to come to New Orleans not sure what to make of it just yet. Klaus had more he wanted to say but the words escaped him. Maybe it was for the best they'd be meeting up tomorrow. A night to gather is thoughts seemed like the best option. "I'll wait."

* * *

Stefan confirmed the arrangement for the following day and ran to catch up with Katherine. She had made it down the street, following the map she had pulled out on her phone. The directions were simple enough and thankfully the twins hadn't ventured too far.

"Want to talk about it?" Stefan offered, easily falling into step with Katherine. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around to see if the twins were anywhere in sight.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Stefan." Her tone indicated that she most definitely did know what he was talking about.

" _Elijah_."

Katherine made a sound of indignation, muttering low curses in her mother-tongue. "Don't you have a hotel to find?" She placed her phone back in her pocket, slightly annoyed that she wasn't able to get through to either of the twins.

Stefan groaned remembering the events that led Klaus to finding him. There was no way he was going to find a decent place to stay the night at this time of night. He supposed he could go back to the Mikaelson's and ask if he could stay there. There was bound to be a spare room at their home.

"Relax," Katherine drawled sensing his tension. "You can sleep with me. I promise not to get too handsy," she smirked at him.

"Like I would risk it. You would not be able to keep your hands off me, Pierce," Stefan said, chuckling at the proposition. He was glad her mood had lifted from her encounter Elijah. Even though there was a point where the Salvatore's both hated Katherine and everything she stood for, Stefan now liked seeing Katherine happy.

The doppelganger shook her head, smiling at Stefan's rejection. "Fine, have it your way. You can sleep on the floor of Cam's room."

She looked up and saw the boy in question. He was sat on a bench along with his sister. Katherine was relieved to see that not only were they safe, the anger they had expected to see was not. She walked over to them, restraining herself from throwing herself on them when she reached the pair.

"I heard you two made quite the impression on a certain Original," Katherine commented, sitting down on the bench.

Cameron scoffed, "Mostly Ella. She got mad at Klaus and stormed out."

Katherine and Stefan exchanged amused smiles.

"That's my girl," the doppelganger said, wrapping an arm around Ella and pulling her close. Lord knows the girl needed a hug after learning what she had. Although Katherine wasn't aware of the whole conversation, she could picture how it went and none of it was particularly good.

"You're not mad?"

"At what? Putting Klaus in his place? _Please_ , I'm proud of you." Stefan coughed deliberately and she elaborated to say something more...parental. "But never run off again. You're lucky we were able to find you. And next time you see Klaus, be more considerate. As much of an asshat as he is, he did love your mother despite his many mistakes." Katherine turned to Stefan, "Better?"

"Better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry! This update is so late :( I hope you're all doing better in this pandemic than me, all the days have started blending together and I forget that I have other responsibilities. I can't believe I left this abandoned for so long. For those of you who are reading We All Make Mistakes, I feel worse because that hasn't been updated in I don't even know how long.
> 
> Anyway, I have no excuses but I hope you can forgive me nonetheless...
> 
> Please tell me what you think and the pace of the story should be picking up a lot faster now. This was a filler chapter but I think it was necessary so they could all move forward. I'm sorry it's short but bear with me, the next chapter will be longer and a lot more will happen :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please try to review the chapter. Constructive criticism welcome! This story is me trying to improve so any tips would be great. And I would love to hear if you liked this chapter!


End file.
